Pokémon Mushroom League
by mookeybrain
Summary: The time has finally come for Cameron to finally pick her first Pokémon! In a world where Pokémon and Mario characters mix, join Cameron and her friends on their adventure to compete in the famed Mushroom League!
1. Chapter 1: The Fateful Day

**Chapter 1: The Fateful Day**

"Oh, boy!" I said as I was getting ready to climb into bed. "Tomorrow will be the day! The day I will get my first Pokémon from Professor Cedar! I'm so psyched! I can't possibly go to sleep!"

"Cameron! Are you ready for bed?" a feminine called to me.

"Yes, Mom! I'm ready!" I said, jumping on my bed.

"Seriously, dear. I know that you will be getting your Pokémon tomorrow, but you need to rest up so you won't be exhausted by the time you get to the Lab! Okay?"

"Yup!" I eagerly said, plopping down on my purple bed.

"And if you can't sleep, I guess you can turn on the T.V. _quietly. _Okay?"

"Okey dokey, Mom!"

"Alright, goodnight! You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow!" she said smiling as she closed the door.

I laid in my bed wide awake, and stared at the poster of the three starters on my ceiling for hours. I didn't feel the slightest bit sleepy. I turned over to look at my Koopa Troopa digital clock. It read 10:00 PM.

"Oh, geez! It sure is late! I guess I'll just have to turn on the T.V. then!"

I reached for the small grey remote on my wooden side table next to my bed, and then pressed the red power button on it. In front of my bed, my medium sized television turned on, and on the screen, a Pokémon battle was taking place in a large, green stadium.

"And it's super effective!" the male announcer shouted as the crowd went wild. On the battlefield, a little yellow turtle with a red shell released a Flamethrower attack at a small brown creature with no arms or hands.

"Goomba, use Headbutt!" commanded the Goomba's trainer. Then, the Goomba charged at the turtle with its head.

"Koopa, dodge it!" shouted the turtle's trainer. The Koopa Troopa jumped out of the Goomba's way.

"Now, use Water Gun!" shouted the peppy trainer of the Koopa Troopa. The small turtle then unleashed a stream of water out of its mouth, aimed straight at the Goomba.

"Oh, it's a direct hit!" the announcer boomed as the crowd screamed with joy.

"Goomba is unable to battle, so the winner is Koopa, and the victory goes to Colby!" said the coach as he held out a red flag at the winners' side.

"Yes! We did it Koopa!" Colby shouted as he rushed over to the little Koopa Troopa, giving it a big hug.

"Meddl meddl!" the Koopa exclaimed, returning the hug.

The crowd screamed with energy, as Colby's name reverberated throughout the stadium.

"Man," I said sleepily, "I can't wait until I get to experience that same thrill…" I then fell asleep.

* * *

_Oh, boy! Who should I choose?! Let's see…_

_"Toad is pretty powerful with that hard head it has…" I thought as I pictured a Toad hitting a Pokémon with its large, mushroom-like head, knocking the other Pokémon out._

_"Or there's Koopa Troopa. With its hard shell, it can't be hurt by attacks that easily!" I thought as I pictured a little yellow turtle with a green shell hiding in the shell, thus knocking out the attacking Pokémon._

_"Or maybe the adorable Yoshi! Not only is it super-fast, but it can grab things with its long tongue!" I thought as I pictured a large, green dinosaur with a red saddle stick its long tongue and grab the enemy Pokémon, slamming it on the ground._

_Who to choose… Who to choose…_

* * *

"Cameron!"

"WAH!" I shouted as I woke up with a start. "Mom! What is it?"

"You're late for your-"

"OH NOOOO!" I shouted as I rushed to put my clothes on.

"Okay, brush your hair and you should be ready!" I said to myself. I took out a red hairbrush and quickly brushed out my medium length brown hair out.

"Okay, Mom! I'm ready!" I shouted as I quickly grabbed my purple backpack with a shoulder strap and dashed out of the door to the Lab.

I ran down the dirt road in my hometown of New Leaf Town. In a minute flat, I arrived at a huge, grey, futuristic building – Professor Cedar's Lab. The clear glass doors automatically opened as I rushed into the room.

"PROFESSOR CEDAR I'M HERE!" I shouted as he and a couple of his assistants stared at me awkwardly.

"Well, hello there!" he said amiably. "You must be Cameron!"

"Yes I am! And I'm here to select my first Pokémon!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

The Professor gave one of his assistants a nervous look and said, "Okay! Come with me!" as he directed me to a small room with a table in it. There were three light grey semispherical covers hiding something under each one.

"Okay! So, have you decided which one you want?" he asked.

"I have been thinking about it for a while… and I have decided that I am going to choose Yoshi!" I exclaimed as I pressed the dark grey button in front of Yoshi's cover. However, when it opened, there was nothing in its space.

"WHAT!? W-where is it?!" I asked in a panic.

"Well, somebody already picked it before you came…" said Cedar.

"Well, that's okay, because my second choice is Toad!" I said as I pressed the button to Toad's cover, only to see that there was nothing there as well.

"WHA?!"

"Someone also picked that one… someone who was on time."

"Well, fine with me!" I said, depressed but still determined to get a Pokémon, "for I'm going to pick Koopa!" I yelled as I pressed the button to reveal… nothing!

"WHAAAAAT?!" I shrieked as I stared at all three empty spaces.

"Once again, a kid who wasn't late came and nabbed the last one," the Professor said with a glum look on his face.

"You mean that… I can't get a Pokémon today?" I asked, ready to burst into tears.

"Actually, we do have another one in the back-"

"IT'S MINE!" I yelled in his face, startling the young professor.

He then walked into the back room, and in half a minute, he came back out with a red and white ball.

"Just warning you, I wouldn't suggest giving this one to novice trainers, for it can be quite hostile…" he warned me.

"I don't care! I just _have _to have a Pokémon today!" I said in a desperate tone.

"Okay…" Cedar said as he nervously handed me the Pokéball.

It opened in my hands, and out popped the Pokémon that would soon be traveling with me for a long time…

"BWAAAAAAAAAA!" it roared.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

"WHOA!" I shouted as I took a good look at the Pokémon before me. It was a large, yellow turtle-like beast with a spiky green shell. It had two medium sized horns on top of its head, and had redish-orange hair. It glared at me with its red eyes, growling.

"This is Bowser," Cedar said. "He can be pretty vicious sometimes, but with enough training, he can become a very powerful ally… Cameron?"

I was staring at the powerful beast, not sure how to put my feelings. It stared into my eyes, grunted, and then turned its head away from me.

"Unless of course you want a different-" he started to say.

"I... I…" I interrupted. Professor Cedar then braced himself to feel the rage of a wanna-be-trainer who wouldn't get her Pokémon today.

"I… LOVE IT!" I shouted in sheer joy.

"Y-you do?!" the professor assed in shock. "Oh thank goodness!" he mumbled under his breath.

"ALRIGHT! WOO HOOOO!" I screamed as I got ready to dart out of the door. "Come on, Bowser! Let's-"

"WAIT!" Cedar shouted.

"Hm? What is it?"

"You forgot your Pokédex and Pokéballs!"

"OH!" I exclaimed as I ran over to Cedar in a hurry.

"Okay… Well, here is your Pokédex," he said as he handed me a small, pink, rectangular object with a Pokéball design on its front. I slid it open, and an entire menu opened up on the screen.

"Woah… a lot of upgrades to the Unova one, huh?"

"Exactly! Isn't it amazing? You can search any Pokémon's data whenever you want now! It also has all of your trainer info on it."

"Niiice…" I said as I stared at the strange contraption in awe.

"And here," Cedar started "are your Pokéballs," he said as he handed me five small balls capable of capturing Pokémon.

"Thanks!" I said as I grabbed the Pokéballs right out of the box and put them into my bag. "Alright! SEE YA!" I shouted as I ran straight out the door.

"CAMERON!" Cedar shouted as loud as he possibly could.

"Yeeeees?"

"Your Pokémon! He's still here!" he shouted, surprised that I didn't notice the large creature absent from my side.

"OH!" I exclaimed as I rushed back into the building. "Bowser, return!" I shouted as I took Bowser's Pokéball out. A red beam of light shot right out of the red and white ball that aimed straight at Bowser. However, he ran right out of the way, and the beam missed him.

"Wha?" I asked as I wondered why it ran away. "Bowser, RETURN!" I shouted again as the beam of light once again missed the evasive Bowser.

"Well, don't worry about that. He just may not like being in the Pokéball, that's all! Some Pokémon are just like that." Professor Cedar explained.

"Oh! Okay! Come on Bowser, let's go!" I said as I walked out of the door, Bowser reluctantly following me.

"Good luck!" Cedar called to me. "You're gonna need it…" he mumbled as he walked back into his lab.

"Alright! Time to show ya to Mom!" I said as we walked down the road to my house.

* * *

"Hey, Honey!" my mom greeted just outside the door as I arrived. She had been waiting out on the front porch the whole time. "Um… is that your… Pokémon…?" she wearily asked as she stared at the monster right behind me.

"Yup!" I cheerfully replied. "Isn't he awesome?"

"Um… I mean I guess…"

"Anyway, I'm on my way, now! I'll see ya soon, Mom! Come on, Bowser!" I said as I started to run off for Route One.

"Good luck, Sweetie! Have fun! And don't forget to come back and visit!" Mom called.

"DON'T WORRY! I WILL!" I shouted back as Bowser and I continued our way down the road. We then were just by the entrance of Route One.

"Alright, this is it! Are you ready for adventure, Bowser?" I asked. He just grunted.

"Okay!" I shouted as we took our first steps onto Route One.

"Look out, Kinoko Region! 'Cause here we come!"

* * *

_FUN FACT: Just to let you know, Kinoko literally means mushroom in Japanese. :) Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle Boys

**Chapter 3: The Battle Boys**

"Wow… this is cool! We're finally on our way to become the Mushroom League Champions!" I said as we continued on our way down the dirt path of Route one.

_Rustle rustle._

"Wh- what was that?" I asked as I turned around to the area in which the rustling came from. I then noticed a couple of bushes shaking around.

"Be ready, Bowser. It may be a wild Pokémon!" _That would be nice! Capturing a Pokémon on day one! _I thought to myself as the bushes rustled even more. Then…

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"WAAAAH!" I screamed as I saw two twin boys wearing red headbands jump out of their hiding place.

"HAAAAYA!" they said in unison.

"And who might you be?" I curiously asked.

"I'm Jack!"

"And I'm Zack!"

"AND WE'RE THE BATTLE BOYS! Are you a new Trainer?" they said in unison.

"Why, yes I am!" I replied.

"Well…" Jack said.

"Then we challenge you…" Zach said.

"To a Double Battle!" they said together.

"But-"

"No buts!" Zach said.

"Now take out your two Pokémon!" Jack said.

"But I only have one!" I hollered.

"Oh…" said Jack.

"In that case…" Zach said.

"You'll have to choose one of us to fight!" Jack explained.

"Okay! It's a deal!" I challenged. "However, I think you should decide who goes!"

"Okay, I'll go!" Jack said.

"Fine with me!" Zack agreed.

"Okay! GO, Albino Dino!" he cried as he threw a Pokéball onto the field. A medium sized white dinosaur with purple horns, red scales, purple tusks, and no tail came out.

"Raaaaaaagh!" it roared.

"Who will you choose?" Jack said.

"BOWSER, LET'S GOO!" I shouted. Bowser just stayed in place, his arms crossed. I walked over to him, and then attempted to push the very weighty turtle to the battlefield, only to miserably fail.

"BOWSER! LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted. He didn't budge one bit.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to start," Jack said. "Albino Dino, use Horn Attack!" Jack commanded. Without any problem, the white dinosaur came and charged at Bowser head first with its horns.

"BOWSER! LOOK OUT!" I shouted as Bowser turned around surprised and took a Horn Attack.

"BWAAAAH!" Bowser cried as it got up, ready to attack.

"Okay, what moves does Bowser know?" I said to myself as I took out and opened my Pokédex.

"Okay, it seems that he knows Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Heavy Slam, and Crush Claw. Okay I've got it now! Bowser use Flam-" I started to command, only for Bowser to immediately unleash a Shadow Claw attack. The Albino Dino jumped right out of his way, and then hopped right into the air.

"Use Stomp!" Jack shouted as the white Dino stepped right on Bowser's head.

"Okay, Bowser let's try out Heavy-" I started to say before Bowser readied itself to perform a Crush Claw attack.

"Dodge! Then use Trash!" Jack yelled as Albino Dino jumped right out of Bowser's way, and then started to thrash about next to Bowser, harming him. Bowser then collapsed right onto the ground, his eyes swirled (a sign that he fainted.)

"Bowser is unable to battle! That means Albino Dino and my bro, Jack, wins!" Zack exclaimed.

"Bowser, are you okay?" I asked as he slowly got up.

"BWAAAAAAAAGH!" he roared.

"Well, you definitely have a lot more to learn," Jack said.

"How long have you been a trainer?" Zack asked. "You said you were new."

"Well, actually, this is day one…" I explained.

"Well, no wonder your Bowser isn't used to you!" Zack said.

"But, how did you even get him as your first Pokémon?" Jack asked with curiosity.

"Well, it's a long story…" I said.

"Well, I don't like long stories," Zach said.

"Neither do I!" Jack agreed.

"So, see ya!" they said together as they ran off.

"Well, that was weird, wasn't it, Bowser?" He avoided eye contact with me.

I then opened my bag and took out what seemed to be a long blue cylinder. I then pulled it open to reveal a map or the entire Kinoko Region.

"Let's see…" I said. "The next town with a Pokémon Center is… actually not far away at all!"

We then strolled down the road, not facing any more… surprises. Soon, we arrived at a small town with numerous modern-day buildings. Hanei Town. To the right, there was a large glass building with a red roof. We walked up close to it, and I took a look at the sign. It said: "Pokémon Center- Let your tired partners rest and become as good as new!"

"Well, this seems to be it. Come on Bows-" I started to say, only to finally notice that Bowser wasn't by my side.

_Oh… Where could he have gone?_ I started to walk around, franticly searching for my Pokémon.

_He can't be THAT hard to find. He does stand out in a crowd, after all!_


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding is Key

**Chapter 4: Understanding is Key**

"Boooooowseeeeerrr!" I called as I continued my search for my lost Pokémon. "Where aaaaaaare yoooooooou?! Bowser?!"

_This is ridiculous! It's been ten minutes and I still can't find him!_

"Can I help you?"

"Hm?" I asked as I turned around to see a boy about my age wearing a blue vest and a blue ball cap hat look at me. He had brown eyes and short black hair.

"You seem to be worried about something. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. You see, my Pokémon ran off, and I can't seem to find him. Do you mind helping?"

"Sure! Not a problem! So, what does he look like?"

"He's a very large turtle with a green spiky shell.

"Oh! I actually saw him head over to the store!"

_Oh, no… This can't be good… _

The boy noticed my weary expression when he mentioned the store, so, without any haste, he said, "Come on! Let's go!" as he ran off. I followed him down the road, and, in about a minute, we arrived at a medium sized store. We peeked into the window, and noticed a very unpleasant surprise.

"Would _that_ be him?" he asked in a flat tone.

"Yup…" I said as I saw my Pokémon breaking glass and eating meat form the deli.

"Come on… Let's go get him," I said impatiently as we ran into the store.

"BOWSER!" I scolded as we neared the deli. He gave me a look of guilt and hatred all in one look as I stopped him in his tracks.

"I-I'm sorry… I'll pay you back…" I said to the store manager that happened to be at the scene.

"No, it's okay! You don't need to worry!" he said to me with a big smile on his face.

"Gee… Um, thanks!" I said.

"No problem!"

"Okay, have a good day!"

"Man, I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused you..." I said to the boy as we walked out of the supermarket.

"Not a problem!" he said back to me. "So, where are you heading?" he asked.

"To the Pokémon Center."

"Hey! That's where I was heading before I saw your Pokémon run past me!"

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

We arrived at the Pokémon Center where we sat at a table and talked while our Pokémon were being healed.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, you see… I wanted to talk to you about your Bowser."

"What do you mean… um… Hey, I never did get your name."

"Oh! Silly me! The name's Luke! And who might you be?"

"Cameron," I replied.

"Well, Cameron, to get back on topic, what I mean is that Bowser doesn't seem to enjoy your company… Do you enjoy his?"

"Most definitely!"

"So, for some reason, your Bowser just doesn't seem to like you for some reason… How long have you been a trainer, might I ask?"

"Actually, this is day one."

"Aha! No wonder he's not used to you! Don't worry though, some Pokémon just do that…"

"Yeah. We also lost our first battle because he wasn't listening to me…"

"Well, you know you could've lost even if he _was_ listening to you, right?"

"I mean I guess…"

"You see, I think what you lack is _understanding._"

"Understanding?"

"Yes, you see, if you look at Bowser and _understand _his feelings, he will become a great partner and a good friend. But if you don't, he will continue to act in a negative manner. Understanding is key, after all!"

"Okay, I see now."

"But, just make sure that you don't give him _everything _he wants, or he will become spoiled."

"Yeah, I don't want _that_ to happen!"

We both laughed in unison as a friendly voice called out, "Cameron and Luke! Your Pokémon are ready!"

"Oh!" we said as we walked over to the counter where a pink haired nurse smiled warmly and said, "Thank you for waiting! Your Pokémon are feeling much better now!" She handed three Pokéballs to Luke, and to the left, Bowser was following a female Toad with a pink spotted mushroom hat and a nurse's coat.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" Luke said.

"Yes, thank you!" I said.

Luke, Bowser and I then left the Pokémon Center, when Luke then decided to speak up.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he nervously said.

"Ask away!" I said.

"Do you mind if I… travel with you?"

"R-really?!"

"Yeah! I think it would be a blast! On top of that, my help will come in handy when you need it!" he explained with a smile.

_Are you trying to say that I'm stupid?! _I thought.

"Sure! Why not! I would enjoy another person's company!" I agreed.

"YES! Thank you! You won't regret this decision!" he said with a huge grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Catching Craze

**Chapter 5: Catching Craze**

We were walking down the road of Route Two, enjoying the lovely weather. The sun was setting just behind the trees, its golden glow shining in between the leaves.

"You know, my first day really hasn't been all that hectic!" I said as I turned to look at Luke, then at Bowser (who turned around the minute I looked at him.)

"Well, it's getting late. We better set up camp," Luke said.

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

We quickly set up our sleeping bags, and Luke began to start a fire. The sun had completely set, and the stars danced in the sky as the moon shone as bright as it possibly could. The temperature was nice and cool.

"Okay, let's get ready to eat!" Luke said as he pulled out some food from his backpack.

"Alright!" I said. "You ready to eat, Bowser?" He gave me a slight nod, as he didn't seem too excited. But, somehow I could tell that he was definitely happy that he would finally be eating.

"I also need to get my Pokémon ready as well!" he said as he took out three Pokéballs from his brown belt.

"Alright, everybody! It's time to eat!" he shouted excitedly as he threw the Pokéballs into the air. They burst open, and three Pokémon were released from them. The first one was a dark blue, medium sized dinosaur with a red saddle and purple boots. "YoshiiiiiI!" it shouted in joy. The second Pokémon looked like a white squid with large circular eyes. "Bllooop!" it said. The third one was a small, young looking fish with a small white horn and white face. "Cheep Cheep Cheeeeeep!" It squeaked.

"Woo hoooo!" Luke shouted as he pulled out some special food from his bag. "Freshly bought Pokémon food for each of you!" he said.

(At the same time)

"Reyahooo!"

"Bwoop Bwoop!"

"Cheeeep!"

_Wow. They seem happy!_

"Here's some krill for you, Bandit and Cheepsie!" he said to the Blooper and Baby Cheep.

"BWOOP!"

"CHEEEEEEP!"

"And of course, we can't forget your special fruit mix, Tidal!" he said as he handed the Yoshi a bowl of tropical fruits.

"Yoshiiiiii!"

"Okay, Bowser, I think it's time you eat, too!"

"Do you know what Bowser likes?" Luke asked.

"Um… Actually… no." I said.

"Well, take out your Pokédex! It'll tell you!"

"Okay," I said as I took out the small machine. I slid it open, held it in front of Bowser, and then pressed the 'Diet' button on the bottom half of it.

"Bowser is a carnivorous Pokémon that especially enjoys extremely spicy meats," it said.

"Oh…" I said. "Where are we gonna get _that?! _Do you have anything like that by any chance, Luke?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" he replied. "I always carry all kinds of food with me just in case I come across any new Pokémon!"

"Wow… That's pretty smart…" I said in awe. "You seem to know quite about Pokémon, huh…"

"Yup! You see, I helped my parents run a Pokémon daycare center. However, we only look after the Pokémon, we don't actually raise them. That would be by grandparents' job! So, I learned quite a bit about all kinds of Pokémon through working with them."

"Cool! That must've been fun!" I said.

"Actually, it was. But then, I left in order to go on my journey. I miss being there, but I think this adventure will be worth it!" he said.

"Yes, no doubt about it!" I said with a smile. "So, what brought you to wanting to go on this journey?"

"I want to compete in the Mushroom League!" he said with a competitive spirit.

"Hey! That's the same with me!" I burst out.

"Really?! Awesome!"

"BWAH!" growled a familiar creature.

"Oh! Your food!" I shouted as I reached into Luke's bag and pulled out some spicy buffalo wings. "Here you go!" I said as Bowser angrily snatched them away from me.

"Well, somebody's hungry!" Luke said.

* * *

_(The next morning…)_

"Good morning!" I said.

"Grrf!" Bowser said (I really couldn't tell if that was a "Good morning! I'm so glad to see you!" noise or a "Get out of my face or you die…" noise.)

"Who's up for breakfast?" Luke asked.

"Me!" I said.

"Bwar!" Bowser said.

"Alright!" he said as he threw his Pokémon's Pokéballs.

"Yoshi!"

"Bwoop!"

"CHEEP!"

"Well, you would all be glad to know that it's already been made! I woke up while you were all still asleep, so I prepared breakfast early!" he happily said.

"Thank you!" I said.

(At the same time)

"BOOOOW!"

"YOOOSHIIIII!"

"BLOOP!"

"CHEEP CHEEP!"

We all sat down and started to eat, when I heard a familiar rustling noise.

_Oh no. Pleeeease don't tell me it's those Battle Boys again! _I thought as I carefully approached a bush.

"Cameron? What is it?" Luke asked.

"You see, before I came to Hanei Town, I was challenged by a couple of twins out of nowhere. They came out of a couple of bushes, so I'm going to see if that happens to be them."

"Oh, you mean the Battle Boys?" he asked.

"How do you know them?"

"Th-"

"No wait, let me guess. They challenged you out of nowhere," I said.

"Yup."

"How did you do?"

"I won," he said.

"Oh," I said flatly, rather annoyed that one new trainer could win but _I _couldn't.

"Alright, you can come out now, Jack and Zack! I know you're hiding th- AGH!" I shrieked as a Pokémon jumped out and over me.

"Goooommm…" the little brown Pokémon growled.

"Hey! A wild Goomba!" Luke said.

"_Perfect!_ Now I can add a new friend to my team!" I said.

"Not if I catch it first!" Luke challenged.

"Oh, it is ON like Donkey Kong!" I said.

"Tidal, let's show this Goomba who's the boss, here!" Luke shouted as the blue Yoshi ran over to the battlefield.

"Hmmmmm!" Tidal said.

"Bowser, let's do this thing!" I shouted (only for Bowser to not move _again._)

"Tidal, use Water Gun!" Luke commanded as the Yoshi shot a stream of water out of its mouth straight at the Goomba.

"BAAAA!" the Goomba shouted as it was hit. It then charged forward, aimed straight at Tidal. Of course, the Yoshi dodged just in time, and the Goomba then hit Bowser instead.

"GRAAAAAA!" Bowser roared as it aimed a Flamethrower attack straight at the wild Pokémon. It was a direct hit.

"G-goom…"

"ALRIGHT!" we both shouted as we each took out an empty Pokéball.

"POKÉBALL, LET'S GOOO!" we shouted in unison as we each threw our Pokéballs at the Goomba. Unfortunately for both of us, they crashed into each other and fell to the ground, and before we could make another move, the wild Goomba fled in a panic.

"Aw, MAN!" I shouted.

"Well, maybe of you had let ME catch it, this wouldn't have happened!" he scolded.

"Well, YOU have more Pokémon than me, so I think I deserved it MORE!" I yelled back.

"WHY ARE WE EVEN FIGHTING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

We burst out laughing.

* * *

_Heya everyone! I want your opinion on what Pokémon type should be in the first Pokémon Gym! So, feel free to check out the new poll I put up for it on my profile page! Thank you, and happy reading! :) (If the poll can't be accessed for some odd reason, then you could always post what you want in the Reviews section.) (The choices are: Grass, Poison, Ice, Fairy, Dark, Psychic, and Normal)_


End file.
